elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Loading Screens (Online)
Loading Screens appear when a new area is loaded. Along with concept art related to the area and name of the area, a message is displayed that can often be of help, especially to new players. Some loading screen messages can only be seen by going into certain locations. Gameplay Messages General *Every once in a while, just pick a direction and run. Quests are everywhere, and exploration can reveal unexpected surprises, valuable treasures, and other rewards. *Want to sell items to other players? Guilds have built in guild stores. Join a guild and sell them to other members. *If you don't know what to do next in a quest, look for hints in the tracker text on the right side of your screen. *Old books, notes and journals can be found throughout Tamriel. Some just tell interesting stories, but others can unlock quests or provide close to hidden treasures. Read everything! *Press 'T' (default key) to cycle through your active quests, and to select which quest you are currently tracking. *Wayshrines aren't just for resurrection. When you discover a wayshrine, you can use it to fast travel to other wayshrines you've visited. *You can enter Cyrodiil once you reach Level 10 by opening the Alliance War tab and joining a campaign. Once you have join a campaign, enter it by selecting it and pressing 'E' (default key). *You can speak to other members of your guilds on guild chat by typing "/guild1," "/guild2," etc. *Enter cursor mode by pressing "." (default key). *You can be a member of up to five guilds at the same time. Crafting *Fishing requires using a proper bait at the proper location. Your chances of getting a rare fish improves when more people fish at the same spot, but that can also make a fishing hole dry out faster. *While using a crafting station in the world, all of the crafting materials stored in your bank will be available to use. *To add an enchantment to an item, right click the item and select "enchant." If you have a glyph of the appropriate level, you will be able to enchant that item. *Items come in five quality levels represented by five colors: white, green, blue, purple and gold. The colors signify the quality of the item in ascending order, but only for that particular level. For example, a gold level 10 item might be better than a green level 12 item. *While using a cooking fire you can view recipes you've learned and ingredients required by unchecking the "have ingredients" and "have skills" check boxes. Skills *Reading books from bookshelves will sometimes grant you a rank in one of your skill lines. Combat *Fleeing is a perfectly valid tactic if you wander into a tough situation. Find or craft better gear, use Skill Points, or level up a bit more, then come back to fight another day. *You can resurrect yourself or another player on the spot if you have a full soul gem of appropriate level in your inventory. *You can't sprint and use abilities at the same time. *When you unlock weapon-swapping at level 15, you can decide to place the same type of weapon in both slots but select different abilities for your ability bar. *Pay attention to the effect your abilities have on different types of monsters. Some powerful creatures are immune to certain effects, while whole groups of monsters might be resistant to others. Lore Messages Deities *Auri-El is a god-ancestor to all the High Elves, who claim direct descent from the divine Aedra. Auri-El is the god of time and creation, and is worshipped by most of Tamriel's humans as Akatosh. Ebonheart Pact Locations *Bleakrock is an island off the coast of Skyrim between Windhelm and Solstheim. The hardy Nords who inhabit Bleakrock are mostly farmers and fisherfolk. A small contingent of Pact soldiers keeps a sharp lookout for pirates and raiders. Aldmeri Dominion Locations *The second largest of the Summerset Isles, Auridon has always served the High Elves as a buffer between their serene archipelago and the turmoil of Tamriel. The Altmer of Auridon have been hardened by generations of repelling invaders, pirates and plagues. *This island off the south coast of Elsweyr is named after the Khajiiti goddess of weather and the sky, who is usually represented as a great hawk. She finds many worshipers among the cat-folk's sailors and farmers, especially those who grow moon-sugar cane. Daggerfall Covenant Locations *The province of Hammerfell, a land of deep deserts and craggy mountains, is home to the hardy Redguards. Fierce warriors, they not only survive in this harsh landscape, they seem to thrive on its challenges. *One of the first landfalls settled by the Redguards when they sailed east from their lost homeland of Yokuda, the island of Stros M'Kai is now haven for freebooters, sea-rovers, and other nautical entrepreneurs who roam the Abecean Sea. *Nine generations ago, the island of Betony was conquered by the Stonetooth Orcs, who renamed it Betnikh. A proud, self-reliant people, Orcs fiercely protect their new home from incursions by outsiders. Gallery Abamath Ruins Loading Screen.png|Abamath Ruins Loading Screen Abecean Sea Loading Screen.png|Abecean Sea Loading Screen Angof's Sanctum Loading Screen.png|Angof's Sanctum Loading Screen Anvil Castle Loading.png|Anvil Castle Loading Screen Anvil Outlaws Loading.png|Anvil Outlaws Refuge Loading Screen Ash Mountain Loading Screen.png|Ash Mountain Loading Screen Auridon Loading.png|Auridon Loading Screen AyleidSanctuary Loading.png|Ayleid Sanctuary Loading Screen LoadBalFoyen.png|Bal Foyen Loading Screen Black Vine Ruins Loading Screen.png|Black Vine Ruins Loading Screen LoadBleakrock.png|Bleackrock Isle Loading Screen Carzog's Demise Loading Screen.png|Carzog's Demise Loading Screen Chateau of the Ravenous Rodent Loading Screen.png|Chateau of the Ravenous Rodent Loading Screen CheesemongersHollow Loading.png|Cheesmonger's Hollow Loading Screen Coral Heart Chamber.png|Coral Heart Chamber Loading Screen Crimson Cove Loading Screen.png|Crimson Cove Loading Screen Crosswych Mine Loading.png|Crosswych Mine Loading Screen Cryptwatch Fort Loading Screen.png|Cryptwatch Loading Screen LoadCyrodiil.png|Cyrodiil Loading Screen DaggerfallCastle Loading.png|Daggerfall Castle Loading Screen Dead Man's Drop Loading Screen.png|Dead Man's Drop Loading Screen Deshaan Crafting Loading Screen.png|Deshaan Loading Screen Deshaan Loading Screen.png|Deshaan Loading Screen Deshaan Quests Loading Screen.png|Deshaan Loading Screen Dra'Bul Loading Screen.png|Dra'Bul Loading Screen Dresan Keep Loading Screens.png|Dresan Keep Loading Screen Eyevea Loading Screen.png|Eyevea Loading Screen WoeLoad.png|Foundry of Woe Loading Screen LoadFG.png|Fungal Grotto Loading Screen Glenumbra Loading.png|Glenumbra Loading Screen Hoarvor Pit Loading Screen.png|Hoarvor Pit Loading Screen House Indoril Crypt Loading Screen.png|House Indoril Crypt Loading Screen Ice Heart's Lair Loading Sceen.png|Ice Heart's Lair Loading Screen InnerTanzelwil Loading.png|Inner Tanzelwil Loading Screen Jarol Estate Loading.png|Jarol Estate Loading Screen Lower Bthanual Loading Screen.png|Lower Bthanual Loading Screen ESO Tribunal Temple load screen.png|Mournhold Tribunal Temple Loading Screen Nikolvara's Kennel Loading Screen.png|Nikolvara's Kennel Loading Screen Quarantine Serk Catacombs load screen.png|Quarantine Serk Loading Screen Sanguine's Demesne Loading Screen.jpg|Sanguine's Demesne Loading Screen Shael Ruins Loading Screen.png|Shael Ruins Loading screen Silumm Loading Screen.png|Silumm Loading Screen Spindleclutch.png|Spindleclutch Loading Screen LoadStonefalls.png|Stonefalls Loading Screen Stormhaven Loading Screen.png|Stormhaven Loading Screen Stormwarden Undercroft Loading Screen.png|Stormwarden Undercroft Loading Screen StrosMkai Loading.png|Stros M'Kai Loading Screen The Apothecarium.png|The Apothecarium Loading Screen The Corpse Garden Loading Screen.png|The Corpse Garden Loading Screen The Gold Coast Loading.png|The Gold Coast Loading Screen The Halls of Torment Loading Screen.png|The Halls of Torment Loading Screen LoadProphet.png|The Harborage Loading Screen The Hunting Grounds Loading Screen.png|The Hunting Grounds Loading Screen The Valley of the Blades Loading Screen.png|The Valley of the Blades Loading Screen Themond Mine Loading Screen.png|Themond Mine Loading Screen Tomb of Apostates Loading Screen.png|Tomb of Apostates Loading Screen Tower of the Vale Loading Screen.png|Tower of the Vale Loading Screen The Triple Circle Mine Loading Screen.png|Triple Circle Mine Loading Screen Velyn Harbor Outlaws Refuge Loading Screen.png|Velyn Harbor Outlaws Refuge Loading Screen LoadPrison.png|Wailing Prison Loading Screen Category:Online: Gameplay Category:Online: Lists